In accordance with the development of an electronic technology, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have been developed and spread. Particularly, electronic apparatuses such as a high-tech smart phone, a smart glasses, and the like, based on an excellent information technology (IT) have been spread.
Recently, due to reduction of prices, improvement of performance of high-tech electronic apparatuses, and the like, a demand for the high-tech electronic apparatuses has been increased. Therefore, an effort to develop various and convenient use methods consistent with the high-tech electronic apparatuses has also been accelerated.
As a result, the development for various applications for the purpose of convenience of users using the electronic apparatuses has been demanded.